Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (VHS/DVD)
Synopsis With charm and joy and in the spirit of the holiday season, Disney presents Winnie The Pooh: Season of Giving -- a full-length adventure that celebrates family and friends and the true meaning of the holidays. The adventure begins once upon a cold and blustery day in the Hundred Acre Wood when Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit set out on a quest for winter -- a favorite season they seem to have missed. And that leads to a wild search for the perfect ingredients for a festive Thanksgiving feast and finally to Christmas, and a visit from a special friend. Enriched with five songs new to video, these charming tales fill your heart with the wonder of the season and the whimsy that is Pooh. Winnie The Pooh: Seasons of Giving is a delightful way for your entire family to celebrate this enchanting time all season long. VHS Supplements 1999 VHS 2000 VHS Advertised on: 1999 VHS #[[Madeline: Lost in Paris (VHS)]] (August 3, 1999) #[[Belle's Tales of Friendship (VHS)]] (August 17, 1999) #[[Hercules: Zero to Hero (VHS)]] (August 17, 1999) #[[Winnie the Pooh: Frankenpooh (1995-2001 VHS)|Winnie the Pooh: Frankenpooh (1999 VHS)]] (August 24, 1999) #[[Winnie the Pooh: Spookable Pooh (1996-2002 VHS)|Winnie the Pooh: Spookable Pooh (1999 VHS)]] (August 24, 1999) #[[Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You, Too! (1997-2001 VHS)|Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You, Too! (1999 VHS)]] (August 24, 1999) #[[Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Happy Haunting Party at Disneyland|Happy Haunting Party at Disneyland (1999 VHS)]] (August 24, 1999) #[[The Great Mouse Detective (1999 VHS)]] (August 31, 1999) #[[My Favorite Martian (VHS/DVD)|My Favorite Martian (VHS)]] (September 21, 1999) #[[Doug's 1st Movie (VHS)]] (September 21, 1999) #[[Pinocchio (1999 VHS/DVD)|Pinocchio (1999 VHS)]] (October 26, 1999) #[[Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999 VHS/DVD)|Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999 VHS)]] (November 9, 1999) #[[Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs|Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs (1999 VHS)]] (November 9, 1999) #[[Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas|Disney's The Twelve Days of Christmas (1999 VHS)]] (November 9, 1999) #[[A Walt Disney Christmas (1990-2001 VHS)|A Walt Disney Christmas (1999 VHS)]] (November 9, 1999) #[[A Disney Christmas Gift (1990-2001 VHS)|A Disney Christmas Gift (1999 VHS)]] (November 9, 1999) #[[Mickey's Christmas Carol (1989-2001 VHS)|Mickey's Christmas Carol (1999 VHS)]] (November 9, 1999) #[[Jiminy Cricket's Christmas (VHS)|Jiminy Cricket's Christmas (1999 VHS)]] (November 9, 1999) #[[101 Dalmatians Christmas (1998-2001 VHS)|101 Dalmatians Christmas (1999 VHS)]] (November 9, 1999) #[[Raymond Briggs' The Bear (1998-2001 VHS)|Raymond Briggs' The Bear (1999 VHS)]] (November 9, 1999) 2000 VHS #[[Winnie the Pooh: Frankenpooh (1995-2001 VHS)|Winnie the Pooh: Frankenpooh (2000 VHS)]] (August 22, 2000) #[[Winnie the Pooh: Spookable Pooh (1996-2002 VHS)|Winnie the Pooh: Spookable Pooh (2000 VHS)]] (August 22, 2000) #[[Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You, Too! (1997-2001 VHS)|Winnie the Pooh: Boo to You, Too! (2000 VHS)]] (August 22, 2000) #[[Out of the Box: Trick or Treat (VHS)|Out of the Box: Trick or Treat (2000 VHS)]] (August 22, 2000) #[[The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (Disney Gold Classic Collection)|The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad]] (October 3, 2000) #[[The Black Cauldron (Disney Gold Classic Collection)|The Black Cauldron]] (October 3, 2000) #[[Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (VHS/DVD)|Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (2000 VHS)]] (November 7, 2000) #[[Rolie Polie Olie: A Rolie Polie Christmas (VHS)|Rolie Polie Olie: A Rolie Polie Christmas (2000 VHS)]] (November 7, 2000) #[[A Walt Disney Christmas (1997-2000 VHS)|A Walt Disney Christmas (2000 VHS)]] (November 7, 2000) #[[A Disney Christmas Gift (1990-2000 VHS)|A Disney Christmas Gift (2000 VHS)]] (November 7, 2000) #[[Disney Favorite Stories: Mickey's Christmas Carol|Mickey's Christmas Carol (2000 VHS)]] (November 7, 2000) #[[Jiminy Cricket's Christmas (1997-2000 VHS)|Jiminy Cricket's Christmas (2000 VHS)]] (November 7, 2000) #[[Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs]] (2000 VHS) (November 7, 2000) #[[Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas]] (November 7, 2000) #[[Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1994-2000 VHS)|Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (2000 VHS)]] (November 7, 2000) #[[Spot's Magical Christmas (2000 VHS)]] (November 7, 2000) #[[How the Toys Saved Christmas (VHS/DVD)|How the Toys Saved Christmas (2000 VHS)]] (November 7, 2000) #[[101 Dalmatians Christmas (1998-2001 VHS)|101 Dalmatians Christmas (2000 VHS)]] (November 7, 2000) #[[Raymond Briggs' The Bear (1998-2001 VHS)|Raymond Briggs' The Bear (2000 VHS)]] (November 7, 2000) #[[Out of the Box: Happy Holidays (VHS)|Out of the Box: Happy Holidays (2000 VHS)]] (November 7, 2000) In Other Countries